


Taint Me If You Dare

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Tyler's always had a thing for cross-dressing, which started at sixteen when he was dared to put on a pair of panties and liked the feeling of it. Ever since then, he’d sneak some purchases of girly clothes here and there and wear them for his pleasure. There’d be the occasional guy or two who’d wanna see Tyler dress up in said clothes and put on a nice show for him but that didn’t happen too often. When it did, well, that’s the most fun Tyler’s ever had with sex.And he thinks it’d be a dream come true to be fucked in some pretty lingerie by his tag partner and best friend.





	Taint Me If You Dare

**March 21st, 2017**

 

Tyler frees his blonde hair from the black wig, shaking his head side to side to let the locks roam free. You know, he doesn’t really see the big deal about dressing up as Nikki Bella, or as any girl in general - he’s super hot and can pull off anything. People say he’s so brave for doing all this but he actually finds it pretty fun to dress up like a girl… on top of it being incredibly hot to do so.

He’s always had a thing for cross-dressing, which started at sixteen when he was dared to put on a pair of panties and liked the feeling of it. Ever since then, he’d sneak some purchases of girly clothes here and there and wear them for his pleasure. There’d be the occasional guy or two who’d wanna see Tyler dress up in said clothes and put on a nice show for him but that didn’t happen too often. When it did, well, that’s the most fun Tyler’s ever had with sex.

And he thinks it’d be a dream come true to be fucked in some pretty lingerie by his tag partner and best friend, Fandango. Johnny. Whatever, it’s interchangeable with him. There’s other dreams he has that involve Johnny as well, especially considering Tyler always had a small thing for him but it really exacerbated itself once they were put into a team together. Now that they spend most of their time with each other, Tyler’s got to know Johnny more and he’s absolutely _smitten._ He’s incredibly funny and never fails to put a smile on Tyler’s face, creative, and super sweet. Also, Tyler can play obscure video games with him and he surprisingly knows what speedrunning is so it’s the little things like that which attract Johnny to him even more.

Tyler’s smiling down at the vanity table thinking about him. He twirls a strand of blonde hair, gently biting on his lips as these thoughts slowly turn into something more sexual. Johnny was so incredibly hot… a built body and a gorgeous set of abs, cool tattoos, and an incredibly suave, deep voice that's actual music to Tyler’s ears. The most important thing, however, was his big dick. Tyler sneaks peeks at his dick in the shower sometimes, okay? Kind of hard not to when it's so _big_. He can't think about that big dick for long though as he hears the door being kicked open. The pornographic images cease their broadcast in Tyler’s head.

 

“Tyler! Hey! Why are you still dressed as Nikki?” Johnny asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Uh… I mean, i-it’s not really uncomfortable or anything. I was just about to get dressed until you came in.” Tyler saves himself, straightening up in his chair and reaching inside the shirt to take out the fake boobs. “What’s up?”

“I was gonna go out drinking with the guys, was hoping you’d maybe come along. Can you?”

It really is tempting but it means Tyler will be alone tonight in their hotel room… he can dress up and fuck himself on his dildo imagining it was Johnny instead, which he thinks is a good way to spend the night as well. Not many chances he can be alone now to do this.

“Rain check?” Tyler offers, looking at Johnny rather apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m just really tired tonight. But you know I’d love to.”

“No sweat, pretty boy.” Johnny assures him, walking up to the vanity. “Gotta admit, I was hoping you could come with me dressed like that so we can score some free drinks from some naive guys. Now I actually gotta _pay,_ do you know how annoying that is? To spend money?”

Tyler laughs, gently pushing on Johnny’s stomach. “Aww, come on, you’ll live. Like I said, I _did_  offer a rain check… we can always try that some other time.” He raises a suggestive eyebrow, crossing his arms over the back of his chair and looking up at the other man.

“You promise?”

“I’ll even pinky promise~” Tyler holds out his pinky, smiling when Johnny links their pinkies together.

“Hey, you know we gotta seal that.”

_“Duh,_ you can’t forget that.” Tyler scoffs.

Keeping their pinkies connected, he brings his thumb to his mouth and presses a kiss to the tip, Johnny doing the same action. Then their pinkies release from each other to be free once more. A very juvenile thing to do, perhaps, but Tyler sincerely thinks that pinky promises are the greatest foundation to ensure trust - something Johnny agrees with him on! And it’s another reason why Tyler likes him as much as he does.

“Alright, you’re the man.” Johnny nods before he reaches into his pocket to take out his phone.

“You had that on you the _whole_  time we were out there?” Tyler asks in disbelief, watching as Johnny lays it down on the table. “It could’ve easily been broken, you know.”

“Cost of doing business, Ty.” Johnny flips the bangs out of his face. “Besides, by the time I realized it was in there, it was too late to take it out.”

He rolls his eyes fondly, smiling down at the screen. Johnny always did have a habit of being forgetful, which is why Tyler frequently needs to be his reminder - another reason why they work so well together.

“Listen, watch my phone while I go to the wiz palace. If somebody calls, just tell them I’m not here.”

“You got it.”

And so Johnny leaves… quite quickly. Looks like he really had to use the bathroom. Tyler kind of chuckles to himself as he watches him go before relaxing in the chair, taking his own phone to aimlessly play around with it until Johnny comes back. Then he can get dressed and prepare himself to leave the set.

 

However, Johnny’s phone goes off, an unrecognizable number on the screen. Weird, but Tyler will answer it per Johnny’s request. He takes his phone (thankfully, he doesn’t use a passcode) and clears his throat before answering.

“This is Johnny’s phone, he’s not here right now.”

“Who? Oh fuck, wrong number. Sorry!”

“... okay.”

He ends the call with a shrug, not thinking much of it. Wrong numbers happen sometimes! He bets it happens to Johnny a lot considering how often he forgets things. Tyler’s about to put his phone back down but… well, he’s a bit nosy. He just wants to see what’s going on with his best friend, that’s all! Tyler won’t go snooping in his messages or anything but he’ll look around his apps, maybe check his Facebook.

Tyler opens up the Safari app on his phone and checks the tabs, furrowing his eyebrows at one interesting tab in particular. What’s he doing on Reddit? Doesn’t he know they have an app? Silly man! That’s not what draws Tyler’s attention though - the thing that draws his attention is what’s underneath the tab. Underneath “reddit: the front page of the internet” is the top of the subreddit with the title of it… sissies. And underneath was a post about some pretty, tan, blonde sissy boy fucking himself on a dildo wearing stockings and heels. Surely that’s not what Tyler thinks, right? Because he’s kind of a sissy. Wears the clothes and the makeup, likes to be feminized, the whole shebang, so this definitely peaks his interest.

Tyler turns to face the door of the locker room to watch for Johnny before opening the tab, coming face to face with the image. It’s uncanny how much this guy looks like him, has his body and dick size, same lips and same hair color, though his was shorter, and his eyes were a different color but apart from that, they could’ve been twins. Swallowing, he scrolls down the page to see that it’s been upvoted and as he scrolls down more, there’s a comment highlighted in yellow to show that this was a comment from Johnny. A comment that reads  _ “i’d love to fuck that boypussy up and pull your pretty, blonde hair”. _

Tyler blinks a few times and pulls his head away, his breath growing hot. Was Johnny seriously into this? How long has he been into this? And was he into guys or was he just into very feminine looking guys? It’s one thing to be into men, it’s another to be into men dressed like girls. Tyler’s fucked a straight guy before who likes to fuck sissy boys - not boys in general, just ones like him. Either way, this means Tyler is Johnny’s type.

Perhaps this fantasy of his will be coming to light after all.

He hears footsteps coming towards his locker room and scrambles quickly, scrolling back to the top and exiting Safari, setting the phone back down on the table. Tyler kicks his legs up and takes his own phone, pretending to be interested in his twitter feed - aww, Cody misses Randy. Isn’t that cute?

 

When Johnny comes back into the locker room, he has no idea of Tyler’s snooping activities. Just walks on over to grab his phone, texting away something on it before going over to his bags. “You keep a good eye on my phone for me?”

Tyler breathes in deeply and nods. “Yup. Didn’t let a thing past my sight.”

What an understatement.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come out tonight? Seriously, Ty, it’d be so much more fun with you there.”

“Uh, y-yeah, I’m sure.” Tyler nods, sliding his feet down from the table and standing up from the chair. He adjusts his shorts and smooths out his stockings, now acutely aware of the way Johnny decided to check him out. Has he always been looking at Tyler like that or was he just checking him out because he’s dressed in girly clothing? Or was he even checking him out? Maybe Tyler’s over analyzing it all now that he knows Johnny has a thing for sissy boys.

“We have an off day tomorrow, we’ll go then.” Tyler flips his hair back and smiles sweetly at the other man. “I pinky promised, remember?”

“I know, but I figured I’d give it one last try.” Johnny chuckles.

This doesn’t have to mean they can’t see each other later though… Tyler does have a few tricks up his sleeve. Unlike the character he plays on screen, he’s rather smart. And with what he just learned about his best friend, there’s a way he can satisfy the both of them. 

He furrows his eyebrows together and crosses his arms over his chest. “Uh, I haven’t been feeling the best lately though… I’ll probably call you if it’s an emergency so you can come home. I don’t think it’ll happen but better safe than sorry.”

“Yeah man, I got you.” Johnny nods. “You say the word, I’ll come running back.”

Tyler grins, clapping his hands together. “Awesome! Well, you go out and have fun tonight and I’ll be… in our room. Probably playing video games until I pass out.”

He’s still sticking with the original plan of dressing up and maybe fucking himself on one of his dildos but Tyler doesn’t plan on doing this alone. Oh no.

Tyler plans to have Johnny come rushing back to the hotel room to finally act on these secret fantasies of his.

* * *

 

 

Tyler sent Johnny the text asking him to come back to the hotel room about five minutes ago so he should be here any minute now. He makes the last adjustments in front of the bathroom mirror, so he can look absolutely _gorgeous_  when Johnny returns from the bar.

His outfit seems innocent enough at first glance - a blue dress that reaches mid thigh with a white collar and white frills at the ends of the sleeves, white stockings and white heels to match it. It’s the little things that really bring the spectacle together, but it’s the innocence the outfit portrays that successfully hides the many secrets underneath that fully expose Tyler for the slut he can really be. He wants Johnny to uncover it for himself and see the glory first hand. If one were to really look at Tyler’s makeup, they might be clued into what he’s hiding underneath, as he wore a face full of it. Blended white and blue eyeshadow, eyeliner to line the top line and smudged along the bottom so that it was almost non-existent, but subtle enough to make his eyes pop. He lined his lashes twice with mascara and painted his lips a darker rose pink with gloss. Some blush, a few highlights and Tyler was good to go. All that’s left to do now is wait.

So Tyler enters the main area of the hotel room again, though he doesn’t have to wait long as he hears the “ding”, knowing that Johnny just slid the keycard in. He smooths down his dress before sitting at the edge of the bed, leg crossed over the other. It’s a bit absurd how much Tyler can pass for a woman but he likes this ability of his - there’s much pleasure in being a pretty boy. Even more pleasure in being a pretty sissy boy.

 

“Hey Tyler, what’s - holy fuck…” Johnny stops right in his tracks as he sees what Tyler is wearing, the door closing shut behind him on its own. “What is this?”

“Huh? Oh, this?” Tyler raises an eyebrow and looks down at his legs, bringing a hand down. “It’s nothing, just an outfit I had picked out…” He tells him casually, his hand running up his leg and gently pushing up one side of his dress. He lifts it up enough to show off a glimpse of the baby blue, lacy edge to his panties before it drops back down onto his skin.

Tyler flips his hair back and gives Johnny his attention. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

Johnny swallows, slowly licking along his lips. His eyes roam over Tyler’s legs and observe his stockings before they scan his dress - he was struck speechless, exactly like Tyler wanted. For now… he does want Johnny to use his words at some point tonight. Johnny looks back behind him, ensuring the door was closed, before he steps further into the room.

“I um…” Johnny tries to speak but he’s at a lost for words. Which is okay, because Tyler can fill in the blanks.

“I sort of peeked at your phone a bit.” Tyler admits, standing up from the bed. “Went on your internet and you left this tab open… and I couldn’t help but to check and see what it was.”

“I’m not a pervert or anything.” Johnny defends himself. “Well, I am, but not-”

“It’s okay.” Tyler says with a smile, slowly strutting over to the older man. “I understand. I understand more than you’ll _ever_  know, Johnny... “ He makes it in front of Johnny, moving to grab one of his hands and pressing it right on his own thigh. His mouth moves by Johnny’s ear, brushing over the lobe.

“Mmm, wish I would’ve known about your thing for sissy boys sooner. I’d be more than happy to be your baby girl, daddy.” Tyler whispers as he slides Johnny’s hand up underneath his dress so he could feel his panties - above the baby blue lace was the white, cotton material but what was of more interest was a certain hardness underneath, and it wasn’t Tyler’s dick… not that his dick can get hard when it’s in this chastity cage.

“Are you wearing a chastity cage?” Johnny asks, looking down at where his hand is. He brings his other hand up to fully move up the hem of Tyler’s dress to expose the panties fully, a clear mis-shapen bulge in the crotch of the panties that make it obvious it’s a cage he’s wearing.

“Wanna focus on daddy’s pleasure tonight, not mine~” Tyler purrs, tilting his head so he could press his forehead against Johnny’s. “That’s alright, isn’t it?”

“T-Tyler, you really don’t have to do all of this.” Johnny breathes out, pulling their foreheads away just a bit so he can stare into Tyler’s eyes, only more beautiful with the way his eye makeup accentuates the blue color.

“I want to.” Tyler assures him. “Trust me, you have no idea how much I’ve thought about this… not even about being with you, but being able to do _this_  with you. You think I just suddenly bought this outfit?”

Johnny gnaws along his bottom lip, looking down at his outfit once more. “You make a good point…” He takes a deep breath and steps back, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. “B-But I can get pretty rough. Can you even handle that?”

“Just exactly how long do you think I’ve been doing this?” Tyler asks him as he takes steps back as well before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do you know how many outfits like this I have back at home? Too many to count…” He shrugs, scooting backwards on the bed and propping himself up with his elbows, legs bent at the knees and spreading wide open, a hint to what he wants Johnny to do for him.

“I’d be happy to wear those too for you, if you’d like, daddy…” He looks up at Johnny through his lashes hopefully, continuing to play the part of this innocent girl - up until Johnny finally decides to stop his charade and actually do something about this situation. “I’d be happy to do anything for you.”

Johnny’s hands still at his hips, his eyes raking over Tyler’s nearly splayed out frame on the bed. He looks absolutely divine, his pretty, blonde hair mussed up and his face painted up in heavy makeup all for him. Tyler certainly doesn’t need makeup but it enhances his naturally beautiful features and Johnny doesn’t mind that at all. So why is he hesitating? When he can just easily hop on the bed and take this boy right here? Or rather… this _girl,_ daddy’s baby girl, to be exact. There’s a good reason why. However, they both want this.

Why should he wait any longer?

 

He taps his fingers incessantly against his hips before he suddenly steps forward to the bed, climbing on top to get in between Tyler’s legs. “That’s it, get this fucking dress off.” He groans through gritted teeth, not even waiting for Tyler to do it before he’s grabbing the hem of his dress and forcing it up and over his head to expose the outfit underneath - and the true facet of Tyler’s personality.

Along with the white panties was a sort of translucent baby blue top, reaching right at his belly button with the sleeves cut off. What really tied the whole image together was the white, lacy collar Tyler wore around his neck that was hidden by the high collar of the dress he was wearing - the dress did such an effortless job in hiding the sexiness within. Even though this outfit was incredibly slutty, there was still just a tinge of innocence and pureness in it, which is the best kind of slutty.

You know, those innocent, quiet girls with a kinky side to them. They’re always the best kinds.

“Fucking _christ,_ you just keep the surprises coming for daddy, don’t you, sweet thing?” Johnny rasps out in that naturally deep voice of his, his big hand splaying across Tyler’s abs and his other arm wrapping around Tyler’s thigh to hoist that leg around his (Johnny’s) waist.

“I wanted to be real pretty for daddy tonight.” Tyler tells him, his hands pilant by the sides of his head as he watches the hand on his stomach. “Wanted to show him how I’m so much hotter than all these other girls.”

“Trust me, baby girl, I’ve always thought you were the sexiest thing out there.” Johnny confesses. His hand presses down softly on Tyler’s stomach before it begins to slide up his body, until it reaches his chin, grabbing hard. Johnny forces Tyler to look him in the eyes, and his own eyes narrow into his. “You don’t have any idea just how much daddy wants to make you his.”

Tyler’s heart skips a beat upon hearing that, the breath just barely making it past his parted lips. Johnny wanted Tyler to be his? Perhaps it was just fuck talk but just the idea of it is enough for Tyler. Being marked up by the older man, being the one and only thing to bring him immense pleasure and happiness… perhaps if it all goes well tonight, it’ll be a surefire thing.

He whines and presses the heel of his shoe down on Johnny’s ass, arching his back. “K-Kiss me, daddy? Please?”

And it’s the sweetest sensation ever when their lips lock. Johnny tastes of vanilla and whiskey, such an exhilarant combination and Tyler thinks if they kiss for a good while, he’ll get drunk off it. Johnny’s tongue is rough and demanding, quick to invade his mouth and Tyler is happy to let Johnny take the lead while he lies there like the good girl that he is. He moans occasionally into Johnny’s mouth and he ends up threading his fingers into his hair at one point just to keep himself grounded to reality. Tyler’s careful not to mess it up too much - he knows firsthand how much of a _drag_  it is when somebody messes up your hair.

Of course, that’s not something you’re able to fix when you’re getting dicked down super hard.

 

Johnny bites down on Tyler’s bottom lip, dragging it out with his teeth and nipping at it a few times before fully pulling away. His hand releases from Tyler’s chin, quickly slapping him across the face - it’s a gentle smack though, serves more of a reminder of who’s the boss here - and then he grabs Tyler by the hair to force his head up some.

“You gonna be a good girl for daddy?” Johnny asks.

“Y-Yes, yes, of course…”

“Gonna do everything daddy says?”  
  
“Anything you want, daddy, I’ll be _so_  good for you!”

“Then suck daddy off.” Johnny tells him as he goes by the headboard of the bed, propping his upper body up against the back while he quickly proceeds to undo his jeans. Tyler is quick to follow, crawling in between his legs and staring hungrily as he waits for Johnny’s cock to finally be released from their nasty confines. His hands run up and down the older man’s thighs in anticipation and as soon as Tyler sees his cock, his mouth immediately wraps around it so he can begin sucking him off quickly.

And god is he animated. Tyler’s moaning loudly, using as much of his tongue as he can, making use of eye contact, he’s sort of a god and Johnny is completely engrossed in this sexy sight below him. He thrusts his cock against Tyler’s mouth, moaning when Tyler’s tongue hits the underside of his head juuust right to spark a quick bout of pleasure inside him.

“That’s right, gorgeous, you suck daddy off. Yeah, just like that, real nice…” He groans, bringing his head to the back of Tyler’s neck and gently fingering the back of his lacy collar. Quite a nice little thing, isn’t it? And one that signifies Johnny’s new ownership of his beautiful baby girl. He doesn’t give a shit if Tyler’s worn that for other men in the past because that collar is _his_  now. It’s _theirs._

Tyler mouths his way down to Johnny’s balls, his tongue swirling around one of them before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it briefly before he mouths his way up the rest of Johnny’s cock. His tongue runs along the shaft, taking time to give the underside of Johnny’s head some attention before it spirals around the entirety of his tip. Then he dips his tongue into the slit, gathering up all that precome and licking it up with a happy moan before he wraps his lips around the older man again to bob his head quickly, up and down. When he deepthroats, he keeps his head there for a few seconds to allow Johnny the good graces of feeling his wet, warm mouth, and he tries his best to keep at this until he simply can’t anymore - Johnny’s pretty thick so it’s not going to be realistic to deepthroat him constantly but he sure as hell can try and Johnny appreciates the effort.

“Ah shit, babe, you keep using that sexy little tongue the way you are and you’re gonna make me come. Kind of wanna come all over that gorgeous face but we’ll save that for next time, okay?” Johnny tells him as his hand moves up to grab his hair, pulling his mouth off of his cock.

Tyler pouts and it’s clear he’s not too happy with the decision but he knows where Johnny is getting at, so it’s worth it to stop… only to take this to the next level.

 

“Aw, come on, don’t be pouting. You’re so much prettier when you smile. Go on, smile for daddy.” Johnny urges him, smiling when this actually works to pull a sweet smile from Tyler’s face. “There you are, that’s what I wanna see. You’re so damn _cute,_ you know that? Gimme a little kiss.”

Tyler’s smile brightens up at that order, crawling upwards to Johnny to give him a chaste kiss to the lips - so much different than that rough, heated kiss they shared earlier but still just as great. A kiss that gives foresight into what their relationship might turn into by the end of the night, not something completely sexual but rather one of actual substance.

“Taste so good, daddy.” Tyler giggles and he can’t help himself as he kisses him again. “Mmm, wanna kiss you all night long~”

“After I get done fucking you, you can kiss me as much as you want, precious.” Johnny brings a hand around to smack Tyler’s ass, chuckling lowly at the cry the younger man gives. “For now, I wanna hear you scream my name like the slut I know you can be. Should be lube in the drawer, go get that for me.”

As Johnny lies back down, Tyler manages to find the lube with ease and he hands it to the other man. While Johnny lubes up his shaft, Tyler slips his panties off, thus fully exposing the chastity cage he wore underneath - his pleasure stems solely from how happy his partner is. As long as they’re turned on by Tyler and come in him, Tyler’s a pretty happy boy. Er, girl right now for the purposes of their sexual activities.

Johnny’s eyes zero in on the cage, furrowing his eyebrows with curiosity. “You sure you don’t need to get off? I don’t mind taking that off-”

“Uh uh, I wanna get _you_  off.” Tyler assures him, crawling up onto Johnny’s body to straddle his hips. “We can save that for next time, along with a lot of other things.” Tyler winks, grabbing ahold of Johnny’s shaft and rising his body to line himself up. “Right now? I just want my daddy to lie back and relax and enjoy the show…”

As Tyler trails off, he slides down swiftly onto Johnny’s dick with a long, drawn out, exaggerated moan and in an attempt to find anchorage, his nails dig into Johnny’s shoulders. A bit of pain, yes, but that’s evident no matter what goes up your ass. However, that’s nothing compared to the instantaneous pleasure he feels with the thick cock filling him up and already grazing over his prostate.

 

_“Ohhh_ , daddy…” Tyler gasps, mouth parting open and his eyes slitting as he looks down into Johnny’s eyes. “Daddy, you feel so _good_ inside me, I don’t think I ever want you to pull out.”

“Baby, we can keep going all night if you need us too.” Johnny heartens, reaching his hands down to lift the hem of his shirt up and over his head so he could give Tyler more nice things to look at beside his face - hey, he’s pretty fucking hot but he also wants to grace Tyler with the sight that is his chiseled body. “I don’t got a refractory period, if you wanna go at it again then we will.”

“How did I get so lucky with such a nice, caring daddy?” Tyler mewls as he rises up from Johnny’s cock, leaning down to softly press their lips together. “Mmm, I don’t even think I _want_  anybody else inside me after tonight, Johnny…” They kiss each other softly, lovingly as Tyler moves up and down Johnny’s cock, occasional moans into each other’s mouth at the rising pleasure inside them. 

Johnny’s hands grab onto Tyler’s hips, helping the young man in his movements and sort of guiding him. His nails dig into the skin, unyielding in their strength and most likely causing a bruise or two but Johnny thinks Tyler would like that. After all, Tyler said he’d be happy with anything his daddy did to him. Tyler presses hard on Johnny’s mouth, swiftly licking his tongue up the middle of his lips before he straightens himself up on the older man’s body. Flipping his blonde hair back, he levels a smoldering gaze down at Johnny as he hastens his hips, the moans growing louder with the overall increase in these pleasant sensations surging throughout his body.

How the fuck is Tyler Breeze the sexiest thing alive? It’s illegal - Johnny wishes he and Tyler played actual police instead of fashion police so he could book and cuff him for… crimes of being too _sexy_. Johnny makes a note to roleplay some cop stuff with him - that’d be super fun.

“You like the way daddy’s dick feels in you, darling, huh?” Johnny smacks his ass with a moan before he grabs his hips again, meeting Tyler’s bounces with his own thrusts. “Yeah, feels so good, don’t it? Feel so _big?_  Bet you never had something so big before, huh?”

“N-No, no sir!” Tyler shakes his head, screwing his eyes closed with a gasp and throwing his head back before letting out a loud cry. “No, y-you’re the biggest I’ve had, the _best_  I’ve had and you’re so great a-and I don’t ever want it to stop, please don’t…” He brings his hand up to run back through his hair, running back down the front and grabbing some of his hair down with him over his shoulder. He bites down hard on his lips to stifle a moan but Johnny can still hear it anyways because of the sheer volume.

“God, you’re fucking go crazy on my cock. You know how hot you look right now, baby girl? I should take a fuckin’ picture.” Johnny growls, rising his body up and wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist before he switches their positions, Tyler on his back with his legs over Johnny’s shoulders (feet behind Johnny’s head, crossed at the ankles) and Johnny’s hands harshly seizing his hips.

“But it’s about time I show you how crazy I can get.”

 

That said, he begins his own thrusts at a rapid, brutal pace, hitting against Tyler’s prostate each time. Johnny’s eyes are completely dark, taken over with lust and it’s like he’s a shell of a man, replaced by a savage animal deep within with one need only - a need to fuck the hell out of this beautiful twink below him. Low moans and deep groans leave Johnny’s mouth every thrust or so and Tyler accompanies his low noises with high noises, an interesting harmonious melody forming. Anybody outside of this room wouldn’t even think it’s two guys in here, rather a man and his very overzealous, horny girlfriend

“You’re gonna make me come real soon. You want my come inside you, baby girl?”

“I _need_  it, I want all of your come filling my hole up, daddy.” Tyler pleads, snaking his hand back to grab onto the pillow with all the strength he can muster. “Oh please, _please,_ give me what I want, sir.”

“Shh, you know I’ll give my baby girl anything she needs. Don’t gotta ask me twice. Now c’mere, one last kiss.”

And Johnny doesn’t have to tell Tyler twice about that. Tyler had already pressed their lips together by the time he was done with his sentence, like he was prepared for it. This kiss is just like the first, incredibly heated but now it’s a bit sloppy, mostly on Johnny’s end with how close he is but Tyler seems to like this sloppiness. The more he realizes how sloppy Johnny’s getting, he follows in part and it’s a wet, messy kiss but strangely erotic all at the same time and it’s less of a kiss and more of their tongues just bumping against each other and licking around the general vicinity of their mouths but it’s hot and completely fueled by lust and Johnny fucking _loves_  it.

He breaks away from the kiss when he gets incredibly close to latch onto Tyler’s neck, wanting to leave a nice hickey there before he comes. And miraculously, right as he leaves it on the pretty man’s neck, that’s when his orgasm finally decides to spread throughout his veins and hit him up for a glorious full body experience.

Johnny’s face scrunches up and he groans against Tyler’s skin, his nails dragging up his perfect, smooth sides. He slides his mouth up by Tyler’s ear, moaning into it throughout his orgasm and he ends these final bout of noises with a gruff whisper of Tyler’s name, right into his ear. Coming hard inside him, he uses his one last ounce of strength to release Tyler’s legs from over his shoulders, legs falling back down to his sides so he could relax here with Johnny until he gets the breath again to fuck him.

Tyler holds onto Johnny’s head, pressing a kiss to the top of it and closing his eyes. His head rests on the pillow, his blonde hair splayed out all over it. He takes a deep breath, fingers gently running through the hair of the older man to soothe him.

 

“J-Johnny… ?”

“Hmm?”

“You said I was yours…”

“Uh huh.” Johnny grumbles, looking up at Tyler with narrowed eyes. “I did.”

“Did um… did you mean that?”

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Johnny smiles tiredly, a bit of fondness in it. “Something wrong?”

Tyler smiles and opens his eyes, looking down to Johnny and shaking his head. “No. Not at all. Can I ask you something else?”

“Might as well.”

“Can we just cuddle like this for awhile?”

Johnny hums and wraps his arms around Tyler, pressing his face back into the younger man’s neck. “Mmm, now _that’s_  something I definitely need right now. You’re a smarty pants.”

Tyler’s dream was to be fucked by Johnny in one of his pretty, girly outfits, and he definitely achieved that tonight. It was the best sex he’s ever had by far and he doesn’t think he’ll find somebody else he can replicate that with but he doesn’t want to. However, this dream takes a backseat to the other, bigger dream he’s had about his best friend.

And in that dream, they’re boyfriends. After tonight, after what Johnny said just now, it looks like that dream is coming true as well.


End file.
